The present invention relates generally to finishing devices, and more particularly to belt-sanders for sanding molded columns and other elongated members.
Columns used in housing construction serve both functional and aesthetic purposes. Functionally, columns are weight-bearing members that support the weight of a structure. Aesthetically, columns give structures an aesthetically pleasing and classical appearance. Most columns used in residential construction are made of wood or wood composites. Wood columns, however, are vulnerable to water damage and rot, and typically require a great deal of maintenance. Molded columns provide an alternative to wood columns. Molded columns also are not vulnerable to water damage or rot, and require much less maintenance than wood columns.
Molded columns are produced using a molding process. The molding process leaves a seam or ridge where the mold separates, which must be removed to provide a smooth outer surface. Typically, the seam line or ridge is removed by manually sanding the column. However, manual sanding of molded columns process is time consuming and labor intensive. The time and labor needed to sand the columns translates into higher costs and lower production.